Not like any other
by LumosPixie
Summary: Follow Scorpius and Rose's ups and downs from first to seventh year
1. The sorting

**Year 1 **

**The sorting**

My heart was racing; I could just feel it bursting out of my chest. "Scorpius Malfoy!"

Here we go. I took a deep breath as I took a seat on the stool in front of the whole school. I then felt the sorting hat being placed on my head. I gave a deep sigh.

My father proudly told my multiple times how the hat barely touched his head when he was sorted into slytherin. I tensed as I remembered his words "You'll be a slytherin, no doubt! It's in the Malfoy blood!"

I tensed a bit thinking what he would do if I wasn't in Slytherin.

"Another Malfoy, I see. I suppose you'd want to be in slytherin." He raised an eyebrow..

Scorpius you gorgeous fool! The hat has no eyebrows.

"My- My- Father.." I stuttered

"Yes.. He'll be very disappointed if I don't place you in slytherin"

"I know" I began to sulk. I never felt like a slytherin. And some very small part of me just didn't feel like I belong there.

"Well.. I guess he will be disappointed when he finds out you're in GRYFFINDOR!"

Oh thank you merlin..

What? No! My father will kill me!

I couldn't hear my thoughts as I heard the Gryffindor table applauding as I approached the table.

My back was tapped a couple of times. Until I felt my hand being shook.

"Nice job Malfoy! You showed that slytherin scum!" I couldn't recognize the boy who shook my hand. He had big brown eyes and jet black messy hair. Without any self-control I shook back and said with a smirk "The won't know what's coming"

He guffawed and put his arm on my shoulder "I like this kid!"

The Gryffindor house began to clap and cheer louder. And for some reason I felt like.. Like I was home..

We then took a seat and continued with the sorting.

"Albus Potter" I smiled a bit. Albus and I sat together in the boat. We had a short conversation that started what I was sure to be a very good friendship.

"GRYFFINDOR!" I could hear the sorting hat AND the boy who shook my hand say at the same time.

"That's my brother!" He said through his laughs.

So this is James Potter. How could I not see it? And we're friends!

I began to give a great big smile. I am friends with both Potters. How my father would kill me, but I didn't show any care as we welcomed Albus to the Gryffindor table.

8 Ravenclaws, 6 Hufflepuffs, 5 slytherins and 7 Gryffindors later..

"Rose Weasley!"

A girl with gorgeous red mane and hypnotizing blue eyes sat on the stool.

We locked eyes for 5 seconds and she looked away when I started to smile.

"GRYFFINDOR!"

Everyone in the Gryffindor table started to clap and cheer again.

I made sure I was the loudest.

**Well, this is my very first fanfiction and I hope you guys like it.**

**Updates will be sent maybe tonight or later if anyone actually liked.**

**I hoped you did.**

**So thanks so much! **

**-LumosPixie**


	2. Mudbloods and Jinxes

**Year 1**

**Mudbloods and Jinxes**

"Scorpius you prick!" Rose screamed, her face turning bright red.

"Helena Conner is not a worthless piece of dung!"

"She so is! You should have heard what she said about you!" Scorpius screamed back, but Rose wouldn't hear any of it. She led Helena to the hospital wing. Leaving me alone in the common room.

I personally didn't feel bad at all. Helena Jones deserved more than just a pimple jinx and a jelly leg curse. She deserved much much more. Not only did she insult Rose, she insulted her whole family for Merlin's sake!

I then kept mumbling about the whole occurrence as I walked towards the common room to talk to Albus. He, of all people, would understand.

"Passwooooord!" The fat lady sang

"Wait.. What?" I said coming out of my trance. The fat lady just gave me the sternest face i've ever seen her give.

"Oh... Occulomency!" And the entrance to the common rooms opened.

I was then greeted by Anthony Conner's fist in my face.

"Merlin's Beard! What the Hell Anthony!" I heard Albus say as he helped me up.

"You do NOT touch my sister! How dare you!" The only thing separating me from Anthony's fists was Vincent Greengrass and Gregory Allen Holding him off.

"Oh Merlin, he's bleeding!" Albus said Said "Anthony! What the hell!"

Anthiny just laughed "Good! You deser-"

"Stupify!" Albus screamed wand at hand. And Anthony finally stopped moving. Vincent and Gregory reluctantly let him go.

"What was that for?" Gregory asked giving a smug face to the unmoving shocked face of Anthony

Gregory Allen may look dumb with his big posture and uni brow, but he is 6th in our class and is extremely good at wizard's chess. So you just had to give the man some respect.

Vincent Davis was more on the idiotic side. He wasn't stupid, he is actually very good in charms, but he decided to waste his intelligence on the most worthless pranks. Not that I have a problem with that.

The four of us, with Albus, shared a room together which made us friends.

"I jelly leg curse and pimple jinxed Helena." I said wiping the blood off my cheek"

"Oh?" Vincent said with a sound of surprise. If there was one thing Vincent stayed true to, it was never to prank pretty girls, exemption to the rule was if they were slytherin.

"So that's why Rose was mad at you! You jinxed her room mate!" Albus said with dissapointment

"Not without reason! You should have heard what she was saying about you guys!"

"Not that they weren't true!" I turned my head to see Gwen Millibee stare at me with her angry blue eyes. Her blonde hair was a little disheveled from the anger, I supposed. But what really concerned me though was how a slytherin managed to enter a gryffindor common room.

"What? What's true?" Albus said, moving his head from me to Gwen, having no clue what was happening.

"That the Weasley family is a shame to the wizarding world!" Gwen said answering his question

"What.. DID YOU SAY?" all four of us stood up as Albus' face began to turn that Weasley red

"Ruining their family line for a half blood! Ha! And to makes things worse, destroying their full blooded line to your total disappointment of a father!" She grinned as Albus' face began to turn redder

"You! Do NOT say that about my family! My farher is NOT a dissapointment! He saved the wizarding world!" Albus said pointing his wand

"Oh puh-lease! And Don't get me started on your uncle RON!"

"Petrificus Totalus!" Albus screamed

"Protego!" Gwen was just a second faster than him

"Married to a MUDBLOOD!" And she laughed with such shrill

"Silencio!" And a voice from the staircases silenced Gwen Millibee.

**Okaaaay. Sorry for the weird ending I guess i'll leave it to you guys to guess who it is.**

**Anyways, I have no idea if anyone is actually reading my fan fic. But I said to myself "what the heck! I love writing this!"**

**So I decided to waste my time on this story. I will not rest until its finish!**

**So if anyone is actually reading this please review.. Because I crave correction and suggestions. I would really appreciate it if you did write to me.. If there is anyone reading this.. **

**ok.. i'll stop talking now. **

**-LumosPixie**


	3. Doves and Malfoys

**Year 1**

**Malfoys and Doves**

"Five points to Gryffindor!"

And Rose gave that extremely bright smile every time she had a question right.

I love that smile. It made me smile. Not that there's anything lovey dovey about that.

"What's with that goofy grin Malfoy?" Rose said. And yes even though we are friends there's still that weasley part of her that hates me for my name sake. Which brings us to the name basis.

"Nothing, Weasle. Why? Does it annoy you?"

"Yes Malfoy, it does. Now stop it." She spat

In response I gave her an even bigger grin. Rose just rolled her eyes and looked away.

She's cute when she's angry.

* * *

A letter came for me during dinner. And the Malfoy crest on the envelope made me gulp.

"This won't be pretty" Albus said with his mouth full

"What? Why?" Gregory asked

"A letter from his parents" Vincent said while flicking a spoonful of mashed potato to Miranda Patil's hair. In which she was too preoccupied with her gossip, barely noticed.

"Ooooh! Let me see!" and Gregory grabbed my letter and opened it.

"Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy" I heard my grandfather's voice through the letter

I then felt all eyes on me. I swalloed something hard in my throat and I began to sweat rapidly

"A gryffindor, I see. My own blood. A Malfoy! A GRYFFINDOR!" That's it.. I'm dead

"Father please!" I began to loosen up a bit when I heard my father "We'll talk soon Scorpius"

"I'm still proud of you!" My mother said "BAH!" And the letter ended with my grandfather's remark.

I gave a deep sigh, at least my parents weren't as mad.

"tsk. Tsk. Tsk." Albus said spitting a bit of pumpkin tart on my face

"Ew! Albus!" He just laughed at me

I scanned the great hall to make sure no one was staring. All I noticed were some slytherins snickering and one specific red head still looking at me. She gave me a small smile which made my heart met. But not a lovey dovey way.

**Oh merlin.. why do I write such short chapters? **

**Okay.. I promise the next chapters won't be that short.. If anyone is actually reading this and saying "Damn.. what short chapters.."**

haha.. I'll make sure their long and interesting! (That sounded weird)

**I promise you that**

**-LumosPixie**


	4. The Party before Christmas

**Year 1**

**The Party before Christmas**

I was sitting in the commons lost in thought while staring at the fireplace, when a loud noise followed by a stream of people enter the commons. Thinking they were just a couple of seventh years I shrugged the noise off until a glass was pushed into my face.

"Severus my friend! Have a glass!" Teddy Lupin said with an extremely big grin. His hair was extremely messy and his eyes were dazed.

"I'd rather not drink that, Malfoy." I recognized that face anywhere. Alexis Wood, extremely gorgeous and captain of the gryffindor quidditch team. She had long brown hair that turned curly at the tips with pure black eyes. And even though she had a scar on the tip of her right eyebrow she was one of the prettiest girls in the school. But no, she has never had a boyfriend. And she's extremely proud of it.

"Whatever Alexis. Have a little fun for a whi-" And Teddy was cut mid-sentence by Victoire asking for a snog and he gave it with no hesitation.

Alexis rolled her eyes and handed me a bottle of butterbeer "That's more age appropriate" she grinned, showing off pearly white teeth, it almost looked perfect except for one tooth that got chipped after being hit by a bludger.

"Oh.. I keep my injuries as a souvenir from our games." She said after noticing me staring at it.

"Wooooh!" Teddy screamed, wand raised up high conjuring up Christmas decorations "Happy Christmas you Twats!" And he continued with his snogging. In response, the Gryffindor Common Room was engulfed with the sound of cheers and loud music. Not knowing what to do, I finished my bottle of butterbeer and decided to go back to my room. I didn't feel like partying right now.

"Let's have fluff!"

"What?" I screamed back to th4e voice from behind. It was Albus, covering his ears.

"Lots go cup!" He screamed again

"CUP?" Seriously, this kid's going mental

After maybe 5 tries of deciphering what Albus was saying, he eventually gave up and just dragged me wherever it was he wanted to go. I guess he didn't like the loud music either.

"DAMMIT!" Albus screamed rubbing his forehead. As if her hit something.

"Wha-" and before I could finish I felt Albus kiss me.

"MERLIN"S BEARD! ALBUS!" I said, wide eyed. My best mate is completely mental

He shrugged off what just happened and pointed to a mistletoe above us. You could easily tell he didn't enjoy it either.

I loosened up a bit at least my best mate isn't gay. I guess I was too preoccupied with my thoughts to notice Albus stopped in front of our room.

"Nothing happened." And I nodded in utmost agreement. And he opened the door to our room only to be greeted by a couple of fellow first years.

There was obviously Vincent and Gregory.

Wayde Patchet, of whom I didn't hate but didn't like at the same time. His lazy eye always scared me.

Christina Jones, a perfect description of what muggles say as a "Dumb blonde" Who can't even tell the difference between Petrificus Totalus and Stupify.

Alex Quimby, who was extremely popular not for her good looks, but amazing way to get along with all teachers. Some say she even has tea with McGonagall every Tuesday afternoon.

Oliver Thomas whose curly blonde hair and blue eyes brought him to the spot as third most good looking male first year. Me being the first of course.

And of course, Rose Weasley accompanied by her other two room mates, Sally Lee, an Asian who is a little bit on the heavy side and Georgina Molone, who looked creepy with her spiky short hair with red tips. And don't get me started on her piercings.

"Took you long enough" Gregory said

"Mr. Scorpius here got a little busy with the butterbeer"

"Was not! Alexis Wood gave it to me!" I said in defense to Albus' excuse

"Alexis Wood?" Oliver smirked "Alexis Wood offered you butterbeer?" He seemed intrigued

I smirked back at him. But before I could respond I heard Rose do a fake cough. "If you boys would like to keep talking about the Alexis Wood, we would be glad to leave your quarters and actually have some fun downstairs" And Georgina stuck her tongue out revealing another piercing. "Shut up Rose, don't be chicken."

"Georgina!"

"If the boys want to talk about Wood, let them. I'm playing seven minutes in heaven!" And she laughed hard enough to expose her bellybutton. And again, pierced.

"Oh all right. You might be lucky tonight Georgie" Oliver smiled at Georgina

"Lucky enough not to get stuck with you? I hope so." And kissed her middle and pointer finger and planted them right on Oliver's lips.

"Okay! Lets do this!" And Albus spun the bottle.

"Ho Hum Albus! You're mine for tonight!" Alex grinned as she led Albus to the closet. Leaving us outside for seven minutes.

"This is stupid. How did any of you even discover this muggle game?" Rose said arms crossed around her chest.

"Wait til next year Rosie there just might be another muggle game we'd like to play." Vincent said brushing his hair with his hand.

"Scorpius has been real quiet tonight." Christina said

"Leave him Christina, he's just nervous" Rose said, answering for me

"Nervous I won't be stuck with you tonight, Weasley" HA! Now my remark just made her turn bright red. And just in time, Alex came out of the closet laughing her knickers off, followed by Albus who was doing the exact same thing.

"Whose next?" Albus grinned which made everyone tense up.

After Albus, Wayde went inside with a scared Georgina and Gregory got stuck with Sally.

"Looks like your dream came true, Malfoy" Rose laughed as her bottle pointed directly at me. I responded with a grin. Her laugh, sounded like tin bells. Sweet and calming to the ears.

"Well? Are you coming?" And she took me out of my trance.

"Wouldn't miss it for the world Weasley" And I followed her to the closet.

"Oomf!" Rose practically fell on her bum as she tried to sit. "Dont. Laugh"

"'kay" I responded. I wasn't actually planning to. How could you laugh at such a cute face?

"You don't seem like you're in the mood" I could easily tell she wanted a conversation

"Meh" I shrugged "I would be, if I wasn't stuck with someone who hated me."

"But you aren't!"

"Oh?"

"Scorpius!"

"Malfoy!" I corrected

"Oh right.. last name basis.." she was suddenly interested on the wooden floor

"Sorry.. Its just.."

"Just what?"

"I'm in Gryffindor. My best mate is a Potter and I'm unusually happy about it. My Family doesn't need another reason to be angry.." Actually, I didn't realize that until now.. But I couldn't tell Rose that.

"And how will I be a reason for them to be angry?"

"If I were friends with a Weasley" She smiled at that comment

"ok then.. we're enemies!" she laughed at her own sarcasm

"Not permanently though! Maybe until 5th year"

"Hm.. That's not bad.." She showed me her thinking face "Okay then! We're enemies until 5th year!"

I couldn't help but laugh. What a deal!

"Oi! Seven minutes are done! Youe guys should stop snogging now!"Georgina said

"Well.. That's our cue" I shrugged as a response to what Rosie said

"But to tell you the truth, I don't hate you" And she kissed me on the cheek "Happy Christmas Scorpius" And she walked out of the closet.

**See! I guess this is long enough..**

**Haha.. What a cheesy ending.. I know.. Ha! no matters!**

**To whomever is reading this, I would just like to say thanks.. My next chapter will be the last of their First year.. So wish me luck with the ending again.. And I hope to good old Merlin he'll help me write a long chapter. **

**Salutations good readers.**

**-LumosPixie**


	5. A Slap, A letter, And every Flavor beans

**Year 1**

**A slap, A letter and Bertie Bott's Every Flavour beans**

I took a deep breath as the train pulled to a stop. My mind was full of thoughts on what my Father was going to say which distracted me enough not to hear Albus' words of good bye.

I scanned the platform to look for my parents only to find Pinky our house elf waiting for me.

"Ma-Ma- Master" She said with a bow

"Pinky" I said while giving a slight nod. Even though I knew I should be treating my elf with at least the slightest bit of kindness, my grandfather always told me not to. If I do, it will result to a very bad whipping. And I don't mean the house elf.

She lifted her arm and I held it tightly.

"Re-Ready?" She stuttered again. And we apparated faster than I could say yes.

I stumbled a bit after we apparated, my head hurt and for a minute I forgot where I was. But the white peacocks told me I was in the Malfoy Manor. Yes, I was finally home.

"Thi-This way sir" Pinky said gesturing me to follow her

"I think I know my own house!" I spat

"P-Pinky is sorry master. Pinky wi-will be punished yes? Pinky is foolish to think of master not knowing his o-own home" and she started to sob

I sighed. I felt really sorry for her. "Bang your head five times and only stale bread tonight. Other than that, you are forgiven"

"Oh! Pinky is thankful to young master! Ve-Very Thankful. Pi-Pinky will not burn her mo-mouth again" And she gave me a bow right before she left with my trunk.

I sighed at what she said. I've always wondered why her mouth was red and swollen.. But that wasn't important right now. I shrugged the thought of it as I entered the Manor. As I opened the door I saw my mother stand before me.

"Mother" I nodded. I tried not to sound to eager as she might me mad at me.

"Welcome home" She as she approached me gesturing for a hug. I did not hug back as I stared at my father who was standing behind her.

"Father"

"Scpopius" He said "Welcome" and he patted my head. It may sound strange to imagine my mother hugging me and my father with his hand on my head and me standing still as if nothing was going to happen but this is how Malfoys express their affection. Any sign of total affection would make us look weak and vulnerable and Malfoys are never like that.

"BAH!" And my grandfather ruined our so called family moment.

"Scorpius" I could feel my back shiver and goosebumps began to stand up as he prolonged the S to my name.

"Grandfa-" I stopped as he raised his hand at me. Which was a sign to come to him

As I was close enough, he grabbed my arm and stared at me. After 5 long seconds I felt a burning sensation on my cheek as I fell on the floor. He just slapped me.

"Gryffindor you say?" He said with so much coldness in his voice. I opened my eyes to see my father walking in my direction.

"Draco, if you come any closer, this boy will not be the only one lying on the ground" Grandfather said pointing his wand at my father.

"Stand up Scorpius" Again prolonging the S.

I hesitated, because I didn't want to get slapped again.

When I stood up, I closed my eyes as grandfather raised his hand again, but opened them the moment I felt it placed gently on my head.

"They should get that bloody hat fixed" And he left leaving the three of us in silence.

I woke up at exactly a quarter past eight to the sound of silence. I wasn't surprised, there was no sign of merriment every Christmas season, until of course the evening party which I was not allowed to attend until I was of age. Not that I cared..

I put on my slippers and decided to go downstairs to open my presents and have breakfast with my parents. As usual, the tree was piled up with presents mostly for me. But I didn't feel like any of them at the moment.

"Merry Christmas Scorpius!" My mother said, smiling at me. "Let's have breakfast shall we?"

"Merry Christmas Mother" And I followed her to the dining hall. "Merry Christmas Father" I said seeing my father reading the Daily Prophet.

"Merry Christmas" He said looking up from the paper. It was one of those occasions where I catch him smiling at me. "You have a letter by the way.."

I nodded to Pinky as she gave me my letter. I was from Albus asking me to come to a Weasley Christmas party. Claiming that I must go because his relatives wouldn't believe they were best mates.

I snickered at that thought but stopped when I remembered that I have forgotten to tell my parents I was best mates with Harry Potter's son. I gulped.

"Who was it from?" Mother asked

"A friend.. Inviting me to a party.."

"Do we know him?" Father asked, raising an eyebrow. He must suspect something.

Oh good Merlin.. What should I do? They can't let this slide. Because this was much worse than a mistake from a "bloody hat".

"Not in the slightest" I lied. Albus' party can wait 'til next year.

After breakfast, I decided to open my presents. I received the usual sweets from my relatives. A new coat from my mother and to my astonishment, a new broom from my father.

"I had mine before I entered Hogwarts! Wouldn't hurt to practice.." He said patting my head. And for the first time in a long time, I gave a hug of thanks. I then let go to open my last present. My grandfather's.

It was a new scarf, with a silver and green background with a snake's body wrapping it. I gulped. The scarf was designed for someone that belonged to slytherin.

"I had it handmade from goblins. Pure silver thread and actual snakeskin" Grandfather said, coming down from the stairs. "Pity you'll never wear it. And no. I will not pay for a scarf with FEATHERS and GOLD" he spat and left the room.

"He had it made before you left for hogwarts." Mother said. Trying to make me feel better.

I sighed. Still clutching the scarf. I excused myself to leave for my room. I didn't want to see my father's disappointment. He may be good at concealing it, but my father wanted me to be in slytherin just as much as my grandfather. I sighed.

_Dear Albus, _

_ Due to family concerns, I cannot attend your little get together. I am truly sorry. Maybe next year I can have the privilege to meet your family. _

_Here are some Ever Flavor beans as a present. It's my absolute favourite. _

_I wish you well and Merry Christmas._

_ -Scorpius_

After writing, I sent the owl to deliver it. And then plopped an ever flavour bean into my mouth. To my luck it was a chewy mango flavor. I ate it in delight as I waited for Christmas break to end.

If there was one thing I was sure of, it was that I can't wait for school to begin.

* * *

**Woooooh! my very first review! OURQUEENJKR thanks so much! thanks for the suggestion.. i'll try to work on that.. :D  
**

**Ok ok.. I know I said this would be the last chapter for their first year but I just can't stop myself to write about the house cup. Guess what house will win? :D**

**Next chapter will hopefully be published tomorrow.. HOPEFULLY.. :)**

**-LumosPixie**


End file.
